


Taking Cinder Down A Peg

by CJ_the_Writer_Chick



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futa, Grimm - RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_the_Writer_Chick/pseuds/CJ_the_Writer_Chick
Summary: After a severe act of betrayal on Cinder’s part that resulted in Salem getting her ass destroyed by several large Grimm, Salem knew there was only way to get revenge on Cinder: by breaking that little slut with her massive horse cocks





	Taking Cinder Down A Peg

It had been weeks since anyone in Salem’s Faction had seen their Queen, the only ones knowing of her true location were Cinder and her two disciples, Emerald and Mercury. Ever since Cinder pushed Salem down into the Grimm Pits, she was enjoying life at Salem’s domain, everyone seemingly taking a nice long break from nefariousness and evil deeds. However, when Salem came dragging her cum stained body out of the Pits, it would be an understatement to say that Cinder was scared out of her mind. However, much to her surprise, Salem showed no noticeable anger towards the Fall Maiden. In fact, she showed admiration towards Cinder for taking initiative. However, luring Cinder into a false sense of security was all apart of Salem’s plan, for once Cinder got comfortable, she was going to strike.

She couldn’t believe Cinder actually had the audacity to try and betray her like that, and now she was going to get revenge. Salem possessed the ability to grow cocks as well as take it away in favor of a vagina. However, for the punishment she was going to be dishing out on Cinder, she would be needing not just one of her cocks, but two. Next up, she decided to clear out Evernight, sending the rest of her lieutenants out on a false mission while making sure that Cinder stayed with her. The Grimm Queen was confident that Cinder wasn’t going to be suspicious of her actions, but even then, she wanted to make sure that there would be no complications in her plan.

Getting them to leave was a piece of cake, mostly due to the threat of what she’d do to them if they stayed. Now all she needed to do was to fuck the ever loving shit out of her traitorous little Maiden. To be honest, she couldn’t be happier that Cinder decided to do what she did, for now she actually had a perfect excuse to fuck the little slut stupid. Could you blame Salem, with Cinder constantly walking around in that tight red dress, the one that perfectly highlighted that jiggling booty and her round, plush tits. Salem would be lying if she said that looks didn’t come into play when she took Cinder off the streets all those years ago. She’d been waiting for a really good reason to fuck that beauty and now she finally had her chance.

So now, with herself alone with Cinder, she was ready to enact her plan on Cinder. She sat down at the head of her table, hands folded as she awaited the Fall Maiden to arrive. She had summoned her earlier, and when Cinder arrived, she was going to make the girl feel Hell. Salem would be lying if she said she wasn’t excited to punish Cinder, and that may have been her sadistic tendencies talking. However, there was also the fact that Cinder needed to be put in her place, for if there was one thing Salem hated, it was disloyalty. And with how much disloyalty Cinder had been displaying, she was overdue for a true punishment. So now you could imagine the happiness that went through the Grimm Queen when Cinder entered the room.

“You asked to see me, your grace?” Cinder asked, kneeling down to Salem.

“Yes, my dear, I wish to speak to you alone” Salem said smiling, beginning to grow her two horse sized cocks under her gown and pitching a minor tent that Cinder was oblivious to. “I want to talk to you about your behavior recently, and how unacceptable it is.” Salem saw Cinder’s face drop and her confidence beginning to slowly seep out of her, so she continued to speak. “I’m very disappointed in your actions as of late, and I believe you know which ones I’m referring to.” Salem paused again, letting her words sink into Cinder before beginning again. “So I believe that in order for you to learn your lesson, you’re going to need to be punished… harshly.”

Cinder rose to her feet, stammering backwards as she looked at the pale woman with horror. She began shaking her head as her eye went down to see the two massive cocks growing, rising up and threatening to tear through Salem’s dress. “Wait, my Queen, you don’t understand! I-I was swayed to push you into the Grimm Pits! By Emerald!”

“Any you expect me to believe that?”

Cinder thought about that before dropping to her knees, clasping her hands together. “I promise it will never happen again, I promise!” she begged as Salem rose to her feet, “Please, don’t!”

Salem snapped her fingers and a dozen Grimm hands emerged from the ground, all of them rising up and ascending on Cinder. They all got on her, grabbing her and dragging her to the ground despite her struggles and protest. The hands yanked her downwards, grabbing her limbs before making sure that she was stuck on her hands and knees. Once they were sure she was trapped there, two hands grabbed her waist and raised her ass higher up in the air, presenting it to the Grimm Queen who was stalking up behind her. Salem licked her lips as she stared at Cinder’s shapely ass before grabbing her gown and slowly disrobing herself, letting the black gown fall to the ground. Doing so revealed her massive twin horse cocks, that throbbed in excitement as Salem’s red eyes examined her prize.

Now that she was naked, Salem corressed Cinder’s shapely derriere before grabbing the young woman’s scarlet red dress and tearing it right off with a loud rip, leaving Cinder completely naked as well. Cinder shivered as a cool breeze hit her naked form and was getting ready to continue begging but before she could, another Grimm hand shot up from the floor, covering her mouth and gagging her. With Cinder properly shut up, Salem positioned her twin cocks up to the Fall Maiden’s ass and pussy, the duo of cocks prodding at her two vulnerable holes. Leaning forward, Salem took a firm hold of Cinder’s hanging tits, grabbing them and giving them a few squeezes and slaps before snickering to herself. She moved her hands from the woman’s breasts to her hips and got a firm grip before beginning to the punishment.

Salem simultaneously pulled Cinder back and thrusted her hips forward, effectively ramming both of her cocks into Cinder’s pussy and ass with an insane amount of force. A muffled scream was torn from the Maiden’s throat as she felt both of her sensitive holes stretched to extreme lengths in an instant, Salem’s massive cocks tearing through her. She whimpered as Salem stopped momentarily before thrusting forward again, pushing more of her dicks into the poor woman’s fragile body. The strong and painful thrusts continued until Cinder was on the verge of tears, her stomach bulging as her body desperately attempted to make room for the two large members forcing themselves inside.

It took some doing, but soon, Salem had accomplished something Cinder previously thought impossible. Both of the cocks were hilted in her holes, every inch deep inside of the Maiden. Cinder wouldn’t have been able to speak even if she could, for she was too busy focusing on the pain of the large intruders in her sensitive holes. Salem relished in this, moving her cocks around to really stretch out the holes before delivering a harsh slap to Cinder’s ass, leaving a red hand mark on the woman’s pale cheeks. She then dragged her cocks out of Cinder’s holes until only the flat horse-like head remained hilted in the woman. Cinder was shaking quite visibly, and seeing this only made Salem roll her eyes. She then slammed her hips forward, burying both of her ginormous cocks all the way into Cinder and making her stomach bulge horrifically. This sudden thrust made Cinder let out another muffled scream as tears began to flow from her eye, the poor Maiden not being to hold it in as Salem began thrusting in and out at an alarmingly fast pace.

More muffled screams were torn from Cinder as the brutal fucking of both her holes continued for what felt like forever with no sign of it ever letting up. Salem was known for her ferocity, and was showing it as she worked to destroy her underling. Cinder’s cunt was undeniably wet from the rough treatment, but as the massive dong worked its way in and out of Cinder’s love tunnel, the pain was beginning to overpower the pleasure. And Cinder’s ass was being completely decimated as that horse sized cock stretched it out to extreme lengths, that pained Cinder and made her know that it would be gaped this way forever.

As Cinder screamed and shrieked as her insides were rearranged to fit the two massive members, Salem let out a maniacal laugh. She delivered another, even more powerful slap to Cinder’s ass, the sound echoing throughout her castle. Cinder yelped out, and Salem spanked her again, and again, until the spankings began going in unison along with her thrusts into Cinder’s holes. The once confident Fall Maiden had been reduced to a screaming, crying mess as Salem fucked her like a dumb bitch, spanking her ass black and blue while ruining her once precious holes. And to think this all could have been avoided had Cinder not let her desires come before Salem’s and force her to do what she did.

Slap after slap connected with Cinder’s ass, making the poor Maiden yelp out into the hand gagging her as she was spanked like a naughty child. However, with Salem’s strength, it felt like a steel door was being smashed down on her shapely, and attractive ass. Cinder was crying like a baby, the feeling of the roughest spanking and having her two precious holes destroyed took its toll on her, and the egotistical Maiden was starting to crack. Salem pouted as she continued spanking and fucking Cinder; she thought her disciple would last longer than that.

Salem’s grip on Cinder’s waist tightened, and her spanks became more and more brutal as Salem felt her cocks twitch and her balls churn. Biting her lip, Salem pushed her cocks as deep into Cinder as they could go before letting herself go over the edge. Firstly, Cinder’s eye rolled into her skull as she felt the ropes of near boiling cum shoot into her fertile womb, filling her baby chamber up to the brim of cum before beginning to leak out. Then, the cock in her ass filled up her stomach, bulging it out even more before running out of room and continuing to travel throughout the rest of her body. It went up her throat, and before she knew it, her cheeks were bulging with cum. However, with the Grimm hand gagging her, it had no way of escaping except throughout the next available exit. Cum exploded out of Cinder’s nose, burning her nostrils as the Maiden continued to let out muffled screams.

The thrusts came to a slow point as Salem emptied out the rest of her seed deep inside of Cinder, filling both of her holes to the point where cum was leaking out of every possible orifice. The Grimm Queen then slowly dragged her cocks out of Cinder, relishing in every cringe and grunt the Fall Maiden made as those two pillars of thick girl meat were dragged out of her. Her entire body shivering, Cinder was glad that it finally seemed like her brutal punishment was finally over. She began to relax her body, however, it became very apparent that her holes weren’t going to revert back to their original, non-gaping state. However, that was a small price to pay considering how bad the punishment could have been.

Sensing the calmness building in her underling, Salem couldn’t help but let out a snicker. She gave Cinder’s ass another hard slap before walking over to the raven haired woman’s head and leaning down to her ear. “I hope you don’t think this is over, I still have so much cum to dump into a little slut like you” Salem whispered before standing up and looking at Cinder’s ear. An evil smile formed on her lips as a devious idea came to her wicked mind. “As a matter of fact, I think I know what else I can do to you…”

Cinder was practically shaking with fear as Salem rose up and with a snap of her fingers, made one of her cocks disappear, leaving her with one massive, pale horse cock. However, even though it was a single cock, it’s size was still large enough to make Cinder beg that Salem wouldn’t try and fuck her with it again. Unfortunately for her, Salem couldn’t give a damn about what Cinder wanted and didn’t want. Her only goal was to break the Fall Maiden into a broken mess, and she was sure she would do it with the next phase of her plan. She hadn’t tried this before, but she was certain this would go just like she thought it would.

With that wicked smile embedded on her face, Salem took a step towards Cinder and grabbed her head, bringing her cock close to her head. Cinder started thinking she was going to have sucking the cock, but immediately she realized the Grimm hand gagging her mouth would make that damn near impossible. With her mouth out of the equation, Cinder began wondering what other hole Salem could possibly fuck… but then, she felt that magnum dong press up against her left ear. Immediately her heart began racing, and the Grimm Queen slowly began to push into the Maiden’s ear, relishing in every squirm and cringe Cinder gave. Her ear was tight, and this made an all too pleasurable experience for Salem as she somehow managed to fit inch after inch of her cock inside of Cinder once again.

Cinder grit her teeth as she felt her ear being subjected to trying to do the impossible by fitting Salem’s cock inside of it. Salem showed no care for Cinder’s well being, evident by how she stopped going slow and grabbed Cinder’s head, thrusting her cock in with all of her strength.

“GUGGH! AHHH! OOH!” Cinder’s muffled screams rang out as Salem’s hips crashed against the side of her head, that cock getting deeper and deeper inside her skull. She was beginning to feel it in her brain as Salem yelled out in pleasure. And to be fair, it was a tight hole.

More and more of Salem’s dong worked its way inside Cinder’s head, the Fall Maiden’s eye now crossing in pain. Her voice was gone from all her screaming, and even if she could speak, she was positive she wouldn’t even be able to form coherent words. Salem sunk her fingers into Cinder’s head, biting down hard on her lip as she felt her cock twitching in preparation. Salem knew this feeling from years of fucking, and Cinder knew it from years of being fucked. Salem was about to cum, and with that fuckstick lodged in her head, Cinder was entering full panic mode. She didn’t know what could happen, but she was positive that the outcome wouldn’t benefit her in any way.

However, Cinder had no say in the matter, especially as she felt the first few drops of precum dribbling into her skull. But that precum was nothing compared to when Salem’s dam finally broke. A tsunami of cum was shot into Cinder’s skull, the gooey, white spunk filling up in her skull with nowhere else to go. The cum flowed in her head like water pouring into a cup, rising and rising until her brain was practically drowning in all the nut Salem had shot inside of Cinder. Salem let out a high pitched moan as she emptied her load again inside of Cinder; draining her balls had never felt so good.

Salem snapped her fingers, letting the Grimm hands covering Cinder’s mouth retreat back into the ground. She wanted to hear this bitch try and say something!

“Guh… guh…” Cinder couldn’t say a word, no matter how hard she tried. She then began coughing out cum, the spunk leaking from her mouth and nose, while tears flowed down from her eye.

“Pathetic… what a disappointing slut. Can’t even take a proper ear fucking. I don’t even know why I bother keeping you around” Salem said, giving one more thrust and watching as her cock shot out of Cinder’s other ear, her cock going all the way through the Maiden’s head. “But I’ll give you this: you do make a nice fuck puppet…”

Cinder began stirring, and she opened her mouth as if to say something. Salem bent her head down to listen, getting close to Cinder as she began muttering something.

“…Please…” Cinder managed to mutter. “P-Please, ma’am…”

Salem laughed out loud at this, her hearty laugh effectively crushing any spirit Cinder had left. “Oh, you poor delusional, bitch, we’re far past pleas. I honestly hope you don’t think this is bad, because we’re not even close to being done. The others will be gone for a long time, so I’m going to make sure you’re not going to be capable of speech when I’m done with you.”

Cinder’s eye went wide with fear before Salem ripped her cum covered horse cock out of Cinder’s ear, forcing a scream from the Fall Maiden. Salem then went back to Cinder’s spanked red backside and spread her ass again, ramming her cock right back up Cinder’s stretched out backdoor, immediately going balls deep inside of her and bulging out her stomach. Cinder could do nothing but accept it; her ass, her pussy, her ears! Any orifice that could be fucked belonged to Salem now, and she had no say in the matter.

“You know, Cinder, I think I’ll transfer your powers to Emerald. That way you can focus all of your attention on being my little cocksleeve. Does that sound like fun?” Salem purred.

Eye twitching, Cinder instinctively felt herself nod her head up and down.

“Good girl.”


End file.
